Sonja Baron
Sonja Baron is a native of Unova who recently joined Team Liberty. She acts mainly as a guide for Liberty agents who travel to Unova. History Early Life Sonja was born and raised in Accumula Town, Unova, where she lived with her parents and thirteen-years-older sister, Sophia. At the age of fifteen, Sophia disappeared, resulting in the then-two-year-old Sonja to have virtually no recollection and little knowledge of her as she grew up. Later, at the age of nine, Sonja befriended two Pokémon, a Petilil whom she called Gaia, and a Timburr that she named Loki, due to his mischievous nature. Over the course of her life, news about the Kanto regions was scarce, both in regards to the war that was being fought there and news about the regions themselves, prompting Sonja to develop an interest in the regions. At the age of fifteen, Sonja began traveling around Unova alongside her Pokémon friends. During her travels, she managed to locate a small number of refugees from the other regions who had managed to avoid the Unovan-wide hush that had been put into place regarding the war. From them, Sonja learned a number of bits and pieces of news about the war. Deciding to see the Kanto regions for herself, Sonja stowed away on a transport to the region of Kanto, where she would later sign on to join Team Liberty. During her training missions over the next two years, Sonja's true talents were shown to be in navigating as opposed to battling, resulting in her being assigned to guide duty on missions that involved the Unova region. The Silvermind Arc The Hojohsin League Johto and Unova Trouble Shortly after returning to Four Island, Sonja attended Team Liberty's promotion ceremony, in which eight agents, among them Scott Stone, Jayron Aaron and James Arthur, were promoted to the position of Team Liberty Executive. During this time, Goldhawk announced that Team Liberty had formed an alliance with the Team Rocket Separatists, led by Shadow Admin Bounty. While surprised by this, Sonja mostly kept her opinions on the matter to herself. After the ceremony, Sonja accompanied Kyle Eston and Zach 'Grey' Hikari as they informed Goldhawk of the (unknown to them) Team Energon-related events of their last mission, before asking for and receiving permission from the Team Liberty leader to head to Unova, both to search for the Team Energon agent known as Black, whom they had confronted in Cerulean City, as well as to search for Richie Eston, an Executive of Team Liberty and Kyle's father, who had gone missing while on a mission in the region. Sonja offered to be the pair's guide on their mission, as both admitted that they had never actually been to the place before. Appearance Sonja stands at 5'8". She has slightly tanned skin, standard for those from Unova, long brown hair, blue eyes and a beautiful face. She usually wears regular, blue jeans, a white hoodie and a black shirt underneath that, as well as white sneakers. She uses a white bag to carry her supplies in. Personality At first glance, it might seem odd that someone like Sonja is a member of Team Liberty, or taking part in the war at all, for that matter. Kind, intelligent and friendly, she doesn't seem like the kind of person who would want to battle against anyone. However, she has a strong sense of justice and freedom, making her perfect for the team. Due to her relative unwillingness to fight, she does not get assigned to a large number of mission; however, she is more than willing to travel with other Team Liberty agents to Unova so as to show them around, as well as provide pointers to keep them out of trouble with the Unova government -- something that, unfortunately, she has had to do far more recently than she used to. Overall, Sonja's a very happy and kind individual, and is more intelligent than she appears. Underneath her exterior, Sonja possesses a very battle-ready side, which surfaces very rarely -- mostly when her personal being is at stake. During a battle with a Hojohsin Agent in Sootopolis City, Sonja was revealed to possess a distinct disgust for those that treat others unfairly, as well as showing a dangerously tactical mind when confronted by these people in battle. Sonja is also quite knowledgeable about her home region of Unova. Feeling a strong connection to it, she insists on using the native town and Pokémon names. However, her kinship seems to be more with her region than with her family, as she was willing to leave her family behind to help in the war with little warning to them about it. Further, she has shown very little interest in finding out about what happened to her sister Sophia, who disappeared fifteen years ago after embarking on her own country-wide journey... Pokémon Trivia *Sonja was the last of Parugi's characters to capture a Pokemon from regions other than Unova -- a reverse of what happened with Kyle Eston. *Sonja currently holds the record for most Unovan Pokémon owned by a player character, having started off with three. This is due primarily to her being from Unova. **Despite being introduced in such a way, Sonja continues the trend of having received her third Pokémon from someone else, though this wasn't seen on-screen. Namely, she was stated to have been given her Druddigon by Goldhawk as a means of extra protection whilst in Unova during the Soil Colossus-Manaphy mission. In the other characters' cases, Kyle Eston's Charmander was given to him by his father; Gavin Braner was given his Skorupi by John Ford; and Ethan Worth received his Deerling from Quincy Adams. *All of Sonja's Pokémon were single-types prior to her capture of Poseidon, her Chinchou. *All of Sonja's Pokémon are named after gods, goddesses and titans from various mythologies. Category:Trainers Category:Team Liberty Members